


The Sith and the demon

by Vale14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Claiming Bites, Control, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Interracial Relationship, Love/Hate, Multi, Neck Kissing, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Maul, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale14/pseuds/Vale14
Summary: I was created to be invincible. My emotions are my strenght, and my weakness. I am a weapon in the Jedi hands. I've been called a monster, destroyer, demon.But you may call me Kenna.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AU where the rule of the two doesn't exist and the Sith are quite numerous and the number one enemy of the Jedi. This story isn't connected to the events of Phantom Menace and it features a younger Maul and Obi-Wan Kenobi.Kenna is a powerful force user that works for the Jedi council. She thinks this last mission will be as easy as the others, but her encounter with Darth Maul changes everything, possibly forever.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul/Original Female Character
Kudos: 17





	1. The encounter

I’m not a Jedi. Never been, never will be. Sure, I’ve been raised by them, they taught me how to fight, how to survive.  
They are, in a way, my family.  
But I will never be like them. Their ideals are too radical for me … they think they are above it all, above emotions, above feelings. Like that is even possible. Even the most infamous beings feel somethings. The problem when you think that you are above it all becomes the moment you actually fall lower than everyone else.  
So that’s why I’m no Jedi, because I don’t think I will ever be superior to emotions or to someone else. I just am.  
And in this moment I’m their instrument of destruction. Because even though most of the time I disagree with them, I owe them for saving my life. Also, I’m convinced that without the Jedi the universe would fall apart, more than it is already doing. That’s why I offered to became their most deadly and secret weapon, to protect what I believe is the best for the galaxy, to protect those who saved me a long time ago, and to protect everyone who cannot protect himself.  
I mastered all of seven forms of combat know to the Jedi, and also the dozens the Jedi don’t know or refuse to study. So yes, when I say that only master Yoda could face me, I’m not bragging. I am stronger, because I have the advantage of using my emotions, of which they will never understand the potential. The problem is not in the emotions themselves, but whether or not one can control them to his advantage. And I can successfully say that, in my 25 years of training, I’ve mastered all my pain, fear and anger to work for me. But that is another story.  
What you need to know is that right now I’m on my way to a very boring mission to retrieve a king (or something … I wasn’t really listening. My fault, I know) whose planet is enduring a civil war. The Jedi don’t normally interfere with this kind of thing so that’s why they sent me, because I’m a shadow and I would never be linked to them. I was also told that the civilians are been helped by a more obscure and powerful organization of crime lords, that thrives on chaos and money. The actual reason I was sent here, is that the king promised us the plans for a very secretive and dangerous weapon that cannot fall in the hands of this organization. So here I am: on my way to stop an evil Cartel and possibly a civil war. Same old story.  
Except I didn’t know there was a third part involved.  
“My lord” I said kneeling in front of the throne.  
“Jedi, we are so happy to see you have arrived safe and sound. I trust that the travel was peaceful?” I looked up to the source of the squeaky voice and smiled, thinking about the 30ish insurgents that had tried to stop me. Lucky for them, I hardly ever use my lightsaber … I find it unfair to my opponents to utterly destroy them. I also made a promise to myself, to try and not kill anybody. Well of course sometimes it’s the only thing I can do, but the thing is I am so drawn to blood and death that it feels so good, so right to kill… that I know is terribly wrong. It’s a way to punish myself, fighting without taking a life; it lets me control my darkest desire and my darkest fear. Anyway, I hardly succeed in my goal. The important thing is to try (but don’t tell Yoda because he doesn’t particularly like my view on things). It had been a long time since someone actually made it worth to ignite my saber. Where’s the fun in that?  
“You are in total control of the situation here, your majesty” I smirked “I fail to see the reason why I’ve been sent here”  
“Maybe to keep me company” said the king examining me like I was some sort of dessert he was going to bite into “Would you like to refresh yourself, have a change of clothes? If the council had told me that they were sending such a pr …”  
What was wrong with my clothes? I was wearing a simple black cloak that hid my body very well “I must decline your offer, your majesty” you pig “and may I suggest we leave immediately? Just get the plans and I will take you and your personal guards on board of my ship; you’ll be safe and sound in Coruscant in no time.”  
“Oh yes, the plans” He started to clear his voice.  
“You do have the plan, don’t you?” I got back on my feet.  
“Yes, yes I do have them … but you see” He took a desperate look at his guards “the fact is … that the plans are of no use to you, so we might just as well leave now.” He smiled like everything was settled.  
“Those plans are the only reasons the Jedi decided to interfere with your” I sighted “delicate situation. So I’ll ask gently one more time: where are the plans?” I was starting to lose my patience, and the Mob surely had been alerted of my presence by now.  
“Well, the plans are in in the laboratory” He was sweating “along with the prototype of the weapon”.  
The what?! This fool had already built it? A mass destruction weapon, if we could trust the information he had provided, that had surely not even been tested and could destroy the whole city for as long as I knew “You lied just so that the Jedi could get you out of this mess of a planet” I took some step forward “The plans for the weapon are useless, because you have already built it!” I started climbing the stairs to the throne and his guards moved to stop me, with their useless spikes of metal “And you are telling me that the weapon is in the laboratory, in the city, that is now controlled by the Xrexus Cartel?” I used the force to disarm the guards and I took one of their weapon, pointing it to the king’s neck “Have I miss something, your majesty?”.  
“There are secret codes to open the lower levels! Impenetrable walls!” He screamed while I almost leaned on to him “I’ll give them to you! You can … you can take what you want! You can’t do that!” He panicked, trying to shrink on the throne “You are a Jedi, you have to protect me!”.  
I smiled a wicked smile “See … this is where you are terribly wrong”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------- I had decided not to kill the idiot, yet. I had informed the Jedi council of the new situation and asked for the permission to destroy the weapon, to which they had agreed. Now I only had to infiltrate the laboratory and destroy the prototype without wiping out the entire population of this damned city. And I also had to babysit a king. The man himself was very similar to a human, except for his pure white skin and absence of ears, and I definitely didn’t want to know where those were located.  
First, I had to take the king to my ship, so he could wait there protected by his guards until I had infiltrated the laboratory. Then I hoped, once free from the stupidity of their leader, the people of this planet could retake control of it. Even though I doubted that the Cartel would let them free of ruling themselves once their prize was taken from them. But the Jedi had imposed me not to interfere, and I would not disobey a direct order.  
It wasn’t an ugly city, just a very ordinary one, now that I was taking a look of it from one of the roof of the many houses that occupied the view. I wondered how an unknown planet like this could build something so dangerous. And yet here I was. So anyway, I started jumping from building to building, hoping no one would notice me while I made my way to the surely high guarded Labs.  
On the way I started thinking about how I could have missed a building like that while I was flying over the city. Really, how could anyone not notice that? A giant mass of white walls, that even in the night was so well illuminated that it was blinding me. At least there wasn’t a giant sign that read LABORAT … I was so taken by my own thoughts that I hadn’t noticed the presence stalking me, until it hit me with a force push, hard enough to make me crush on the side wall of the building next to the one I was going to jump on.  
“What the varp!” I said with a groan “Oh this hurts” The council said that there were no force users in the Cartel, but apparently their information was outdated. Why was I not surprised?  
“I thought I smelled the stink of the Jedi” the mysterious voice came from above me, where a figure covered in black stood against the light of the half-moon that pierced the sky. He jumped and landed, almost kneeling, without a single sound. How dramatic.  
“You know” I said getting up with a cry of pain “If you wanted that roof you could have just asked. No need to be violent.”  
“Didn’t know the Jedi had a sense of humor” I could see his eyes glooming in the dark: yellow, feral eyes “Does it compensate for your lack of skill?”  
“It certainly wouldn’t compensate your manners” I pushed back the hood that had tumbled down my face in the fall and tied my hair back, I hated it when they covered my eyes during a fight.  
“I’m sorry” he moved a hand in front of him and ignited a two sided red lightsaber “I promise to be polite when I’ll kill you” And then he attacked. My night was turning to be more demanding than I’d planned. Lucky me.  
I moved one inch to the left, and where I first was standing, now there was a vertical cut through the wall of the building, still emanating sparkles of red light “You definitely don’t like preliminary, do you?” I smiled while the Sith, who was fairly close to me, stroked again trying this time a horizontal cut. I jumped back and, using the wall as platform, launched myself forward so I could land behind the back of my opponent.  
“Third time the charm” He turned with inhuman velocity and force pushed me against the wall. How rude.  
“Are you making fun of me? You don’t even have a lightsaber! What are you, some kind of failed Padawan sent on a suicide mission?” I could feel his rage, hitting me even harder than the force push had “I was going to give you a quick death, but now I will enjoy every moment of it. Until you beg me to die!” He raised his arm and began his descent to cut me in two halves. Time to stop playing.  
I ignited my lightsaber and blocked his attack in a blink of the eye, one of my two black blades striding against his red one. This close, I could see his face, but couldn’t tell if it was red because of the reflects of the light or if it was his natural pigmentation “I never beg” I whispered and at the same time I pushed him away with a gesture of my hand. I moved the saber in front of my body into a butterfly scheme, just to feel it in my hands, the feeling of an imminent fight already heating my blood.  
“You managed to make me use my lightsaber, well done” I smiled at him, and noticed his hood had fallen, exposing his face full of black tattoo that partially covered his red skin, little horns protruding from his head. He seemed young “Only a little problem. I am no Jedi. So don’t expect me to start whining about moral principles and not wanting to fight. Because if you push me against a wall another time” I pointed my saber right at him “I’ll cut your handsome face in so many little pieces that not even your master will recognize you”. Yeah I know, I was enjoying this too much, but it is not every day you get to meet an actual Sith.  
He growled and assumed the combat pose of the Ataru form, so I divided my blades into two lightsaber and squat down on the ground, using it to launch myself toward the Sith, moving so fast I had raised an awful lot of dust from the ground. If his strategy was to attack me, I was going to attack him harder and bring him to a defensive form, one he was not so confident with. A shadow of surprise crossed his eyes, only to be replaced with … amusement? He parred the first three attack and eased himself into thinking he could endure my pace. I chuckled. My next assault was even faster and I didn’t cut his stomach only because I missed on purpose. I then used the handle of my right saber to hit him on the head, hard enough to leave a bruise. I pulled back to a safe distance, adjusting a piece of black hair behind my ear.  
“What are you?” he growled and attacked aggressively this time, one strike after another, aiming at every part of my body, each movement packed with the strength of three man.  
“I’m Kenna. Not that apparently you care about that” I responded as I shielded myself from the attacks. He bared his teeth as I moved to the side in time to avoid his saber that penetrated the soil where I was standing. I took advantage of his state and used the handle of my weapon to hit him in the abdomen, making him bend in pain.  
“Are you actually incapable of using the right side of your sabers?” He said coughing.  
“Do you want me to call for help? I’m sure this people-” he didn’t let me finish and aimed at my head with his blade, I spun around and used the momentum of the movement, after I had reunited my sabers, to crush my saber against his. He blocked the attack grinding his teeth. I moved backward and rotated my staff, then I launched again and divided my weapons in two, so he had to block my attack with both his blades. I had underestimated his strength, since he used just one hand to block me, and with the other he force-pushed me back on the wall. That settled it.  
“I told you” I took one long breath “to stop pushing me” lightning began forming at my feet, climbing my leg “onto the fucking wall” I stroked him hard with the lightning, enough to make him pass-out, but not enough to kill him “Now if you will excuse me, I have orders to follow”. I left him in the alley, hoping that letting him live wasn’t going to be one of the many things I regret doing in my life.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------ “Master” I whispered into the hologram, every part of my body still hurting.  
“Did you retrieve the weapon?” He said without wasting time.  
“There has been a setback … I’ve been attacked” Even talking made my body cry in protest.  
“Didn’t expect the Cartel to be an adversary worth of your skills” His hoarse voice started filling with disappointment “Maybe you weren’t ready for this task”  
“It wasn’t them, Master, I couldn’t get close to the weapon. It was some kind of Force user. She had a black lightsaber” This caught his attention.  
“Black sabers? Could it be?” He retrieved into his own thoughts while I tried to find a better placement on the floor of the spaceship I used to arrive on the planet. “Have you ever heard of the Massacre of Thouilem?” It took me some time to figure out he was speaking to me, and when I did I shook my head “It happened some years ago, an entire Guild of Slavers was destroyed, along with many rich buyers. All done in one day” I couldn’t understand what this had anything to do with the situation “The slaves kept telling that they had been liberated by a demon … with black blades and black eyes”.  
“But it couldn’t be, she looked very young, Master, the level of skill it would have required – “.  
“And yet” he interrupted me with a single look “she managed to defeat you”.  
I lowered my head “I didn’t expect her to be so strong, I thought she was a simple Jedi” I omitted telling him she had used a force-lightning against me, a skill I yet had to master.  
“I hope next time you’ll at least try to put up a fight. Or maybe I will consider having her as my apprentice. Oh, and Maul” he turned his back on me “Bring me her lightsabers” He closed the communication without waiting for an answer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------ I was deciding whether to enter from the front door or infiltrate through a window or something. I had heard from master Yoda the night before, after my encounter with the Dark Lord. I had discovered his name was Maul. I also had been ordered to kill him.  
I started thinking about the day before as I jumped from the roof of the enormous white building into the center of what probably was the recreational space for the technician and whoever worked in this awful place. Master Windu had also been present, and he was the one who suggested I sent the king away on my ship, so the Cartel couldn’t use him as leverage. So here I was, without a ship, stuck on this planet, on my way to destroy the weapon, but at least I was in good company: of myself.  
Damn, the corridors all looked the same and there were techs everywhere, along with mobster carrying big blaster. The King had told me that the prototype and the actual plans were on two different levels, so I had to first retrieve them, and then I would access the lower levels and figure out how to disable the weapon. At the moment I was in the air ventilation system, following a digital representation of the building structure, trying to move towards my first target. I had almost reached the room when I heard the distinct noise of a wall crushing down. Shit. I used my saber to open a way out of the duct and started running toward the origin of the noise. Very easy to follow, since four people came running toward me, screaming as they moved away from the point I tried to reach. I soon understood why: in the middle of the room there was the Sith Lord, a halo of dust surrounding him, pieces of wall at his feet, one hand gloriously wrapped around his lightsaber, the other holding a hardware card. He started smiling when he noticed me “Let me guess, here for this?” he showed me the card and then put it into his robes, safe between the black vest and his chest “Well, come and get it”. Then all happened very fast. I sensed the members of the Cartel approaching behind me, so I jumped forward and, with one hand steady on the ground, I kneeled and used one leg to push behind Maul’s, making him fall, avoiding the rain of laser bullets directed against us. I focused on the giant piece of wall that rested on the floor, and used it to shield me as I got back up. I distanced myself in time to avoid the slash of red light directed at me.  
“You are annoyingly fast” he said with a gloomy voice “but I am stronger!” He slashed again and managed to cut a piece of my cloak, since I was to focused on keeping us alive. A thank you would have been better.  
“Well if you are so strong, keep this up for me then” I threw the piece of wall directly at him, using the force to stop the blast behind me at mid hair, sending them back. Maul moved the rock aside but I got him enough distracted to move one hand inside his vest and retrieved the card. My hand brushed against his skin, and the heat of it caught me off guard. It appeared as it reflected his constant rageous state. A shiver went down my spine as my gaze interlocked with his and time seemed to stop. Then I smirked and took a jump backwards, landing behind the members of the Cartel, whom I hoped were too focused on the Sith to follow me while I started running in the corridor, on my way to the lower levels “Have fun” I shouted.  
I tried and evacuate as many people as possible on my way, also neutralizing many members of the criminal organization. I threw away my cloak, ruined by the cut Maul had made with the saber. Better this way: it slowed me down. Also, it looked cooler while I was swinging in the air. I finally found the giant reinforced door that protected the entrance to the basement and quickly inserted the code. Almost done, I reassured myself. As soon as the door opened 200 pair of eyes looked in my direction and aimed their weapons at me. I raised my hands, a reassuring smile on my face. So much for secret codes. “Hello there” I said as I scanned the room, noticing the few technicians still in the labs, looks of horror on their faces as they were forced to work on the weapon. “I was looking for the toilet, probably was the door before this one. Anyway …” they aimed prepared to fire.  
“No one dare to kill her” Damn he was persistent “She is mine!” Maul figure lined beside me, ready to attack at the same moment the gangster started shooting. I jumped to the side and ignited my lightsaber, using the two blades to redirect the laser blasts. I had to find the weapon and destroy it before the Sith could put his hands on hit. Where was it? I was hiding behind a table full of digital screen and science stuff I had no clue as to what it was. I searched through the room and at last I noticed a helpless lab tech being dragged toward a security exit by a gangster who carried a small suitcase in his hand, the other pointing a blaster toward the head of the unlucky victim. I sprinted trying to reach them before they could manage to escape.  
“Stop” I shouted, two steps behind them.  
He turned around and glanced at me “or what sweetie?” he laughed.  
“Or I’ll stop you” I said reactivating my saber.  
“I’m so afraid! A Jedi! You won’t kill me” he pulled the hostage closer to the point of his blaster “And you wouldn’t want to hurt a harmless man, would you? It’s not in your nature”.  
I moved, using the force to enhance my speed. He didn’t have the time to blink as I severed his ugly head from the body. No blood, no compassion. While his head rolled on the floor, I knelt to open the suitcase “You can go now” I said, raising my head to glance at the man. He screamed and opened the door, running away “You are welcome by the way”. I focused back on the suitcase, analyzing what it contained: it was a rather small metal ball with lines that run along its surface, but I couldn’t figure out how to activate it or disable it. I had to bring it back with me to the temple, where they could destroy it in safety. Surely I could try hitting it, but you never know how a bomb could react, so better not risk it.  
“Put it back slowly” said a voice above me. I looked up to find a pair of blasters aimed at my head “we will have fun with you, gorgeous. You’ll pay for what you di - “.  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch that last part” I whispered into his hears, my saber deep into his abdomen. It had taken me less than a breath to kill him. It felt so good I wanted to punch myself. I extracted the saber while he fell on the ground “Try and make it hard for me, guys” I adjusted my position rotating the dual blade weapon to severe the arm that was ready to fire a blast against me “That sounded different in my head, I promise”. I jumped and arched my back mid-hair, avoiding a laser blast. The moment I landed with one foot I used the bounce to spin in the air, kicking another man with my side led, sending him through the wall. That must hurt like hell, I thought. I landed on my feet, pushing back my saber into the chest of a mobster. Then I blacked out and gave in to the feeling of blood. I couldn’t control myself as I started shearing off body parts, force pushing bodies, ending lives. I realized what I had done only when I was one inch away from killing the last one, who laid trembling on the floor, praying for his life to be spared.  
“A demon after all” the dramatic voice belonged to the Sith Lord.  
I put down my weapon “Run” I said to the man as I let him go, one less life on my black soul. So much for not killing anyone.  
“Surrender and I’ll make it fast. You must be so tired …” I smiled, the look on his face turning from bored to puzzled.  
“Tired?” Flickers of force lightning erupted from my hands “I’d never stop if I could” I said and attacked ferociously, without letting him time to think. I moved on instinct, like a dance, and he had to adapt to my guide. I didn’t want to kill him, only to enjoy as he struggled and finally gave up. Still, soon I noticed he was enjoying it too, even if in a bit of distress, he was following my guide and moving at my pace, our lightsaber meeting too fast for a normal eye to see.  
At last we parted, both panting like we had just fought for hours, when it had only been minutes. His eyes were glowing and he had a look on his face that I couldn’t quite place.  
“Those are not Jedi movements. And where did you learn how to use force-lightning?” he asked trying to catch his breath.  
“I’m full of surprise. So have you caught your breath, or do we call it even?” I wanted to make him angry, to see how strong he actually was.  
“I’ll erase that stupid smirk from your face” Did I mention how good I was at making people mad? He was grinding his teeth, ready to strike again when suddenly, a wave of blue light hit us, erasing any noise in the room. The light was drawn back to the point of origin, where I watched with horror that the man that I had spared some minutes ago had just activated the bomb in the suitcase. I finally figured out what type of weapon it was: an acoustic bomb. The mobster must have had activated it by accident while trying to run away with it. A second wave of blue light erupted from the globe, and this time it was accompanied by a sound so loud I fell to my knees while trying to cover my ears. It was just a prototype so it wasn’t as powerful as it should have, but it still managed to shake the building. I noticed Maul was struggling to stand on his feet but hadn’t even covered his ears, and was now coming towards me, lightsaber ready to hit. His only purpose was to kill me, that’s why he didn’t sense the warning in the force about the imminent explosion. So, when the bomb exploded, showing its true power, bringing destruction over the entire city, I did the only thing I shouldn’t have: I saved his life.  
It was all dark. Dark and painful. Mostly painful.  
I opened my eyes so I could actually see, but the light was very dim. For what I could gather, I had survived the explosion, but was now surrendered by the debris of the building. I had been buried alive. I tried not to panic, as my fear of close space made my heart shrink. I’m okay, I told myself. I had survived worse. Being in the basement had saved my life, since the whole structure had collapsed and the fall would have crushed me. I hoped the reinforced wall had managed to contain the explosion inside the lab. I did not dare to think about the city.  
I was seated with my back against a piece of ceiling that had collapsed. The dust in the air made me cough and a sudden, painful shiver of pain crossed my body. I must have had hurt my body in the explosion. As soon as I tried to move, I felt a tearing pain like I never had before. I couldn’t move. With pure horror I soon realized why: a long metal object had pierced my shoulder, pinning me to the panel. It probably was the metal part of the wall infrastructure. Sometimes I’m just that lucky.  
I tried moving my right hand to reach it and take it out, but the pain made me cry out in agony. I breathed fast, pain still numbing my thoughts. Once I calmed down, I listened in horror as a sound made his way towards me: a slow, quiet breathing. I moved my head towards the point where a black mass was moving, right near an enormous collapsed pillar. I had managed to save the Sith, but at what cost? I was now defenseless and unable to move, while he was just starting to regain consciousness.  
He got up with a grunt, while my heartbeat grew faster, the reality of the situation starting to hit me. He shook his head and looked around, wandering where he was, until his gaze stopped on me.  
“I can’t believe my eyes” I could have sworn his eyes were glowing “Trapped here with me. What a gift” I retracted my legs as much as I managed, while he slowly moved forward, like a predator who knows he has all the time in the world. He ignited his lightsaber and was probably wondering why I hadn’t done the same. When he was close enough, he finally understood. I shivered as the possibilities of what he could do to me while I couldn’t defend myself hit me. Why hadn’t I died in the explosion? I wanted him to kill me fast, but my hope died the moment I met his ravenous gaze: I somehow knew he was going to enjoy every second of it.  
He approached me, lightsaber now back to his belt, one hand tensed in an attempt to control the piece of metal that pierced my body. When he started twisting it I could only scream in pain: it was like my flesh was being burned and torn apart.  
“Your screams are music to me” I tried stupidly to get that thing out of me, but my movement only caused me more pain.  
“You must have a very terrible hearing, if I can say” I said when the pain stopped, my body pulsing in pain. He moved the object a little bit, still smiling, but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to see me scream, so I just whined a little, hoping to faint as soon as possible.  
“Oh, you want to act tough” he said licking his lips “let’s see how long you manage” and came closer to better enjoy my pain “Till you beg me to end your worthless life”  
“I told you” I was panting, and every breath sent a shiver through my body when it moved against the metal spike “I’ll never beg you” I manage to say with a trembling voice.  
He just grinned and, while looking at me in the eyes, pushed one hand toward me, making the spike sliding through my body. I tried not to give him the satisfaction, but the pain was so pure, so vivid, I let out a cry and almost passed out.  
“Oh not yet, not yet” he kneeled with one leg between mine, moving a hand through my hair, almost like he was petting me, and then he pulled them, forcing me to look at him … he was so close I could feel his breath on my face “where is the fun if you die so soon?” This time he put the other hand directly on the metal debris, and pushed it a little bit more in my shoulder. I started seeing red everywhere and didn’t even had the strength to scream, so I just whined and closed my eyes, trying to stop my breath. When did breathing became so painful?  
“Stop” I said in a tone so low even I couldn’t hear myself, but it was all I could manage.  
“What did you say?” He put his ear next to my lips. No! I couldn’t let him win like this. I stayed silent and looked at him defiance “Funny, I thought you were asking me to stop. Well, since you are enjoying this” he twisted the spike in the other direction, heat and coldness crossing my body at the same time “maybe we should continue a little more” he still held my hair, totally at his mercy. My heart was beating so fast I almost hoped it would explode. “So, you can feel fear too” One finger moved across my face. I tried to move away but he suddenly squeezed my neck “Poor little thing” I tried thinking about something peaceful, but the constant pain made it a bit difficult. I concentrated on his voice, which was so soothing it clashed hard with his actions. It amazed me. I closed my eyes as my force left me, his voice guiding me to my death.


	2. Torture

I stood above her “I will not let you die so easily, not after you almost killed me before”  
“Killed you” freed from my grasp, she put her head back, against the wall, her blood pumping through the arteries her exposed neck showed “I didn’t … I saved … your life …” every world was a rattle, the tone so low I almost couldn’t distinguish the words.  
“And why on Dathomir would you do that?” She had closed her eyes. Was she still conscious?  
“I guess” she said, eyes still shut “I have made some terrible decision in life”  
“This will probably be your last” that wasn’t possible, I saw her pushing me. Or, at least, I saw her hand moving in my directions. It was all confused after, but she had certainly tried to kill me under the giant piece of ceiling that I had woken up next to. Hadn’t she? How had I survived it? I couldn’t remember anything, my head hurt, my body ached every time I moved, but I had been lucky. Had … had she protected me? She– I looked at her, agonizing pain all over her features- she had sensed the explosion before I could, and somehow had created a force field around me. I wasn’t even surprise she had the power to do that.  
“You got distracted” I said to myself “and the debris impaled you in the explosion. Because you-” I took a step backward “You were protecting me?” It couldn’t be true, why would she risk her life for an enemy, for me? What was I for her if not a Sith scum? “You are lying!” I hissed while twisting the spike in her body, enjoying the sufferance on her face, the look of pure desperation “you are just trying to buy your way out of this”  
“I just want you to finish me” her eyes were now open and I could see the tears that were forming.  
“What did you say?” I was staggered.  
“Just kill me. Isn’t that what you wanted?” she looked at me, only pain on her features “I’m begging” the last part came out as a gasp “Please”. I didn’t know if it was what she had said, or the way she had looked at me, but I started feeling a heat along my abdomen, as her breath slowed down.  
“You might actually be stupid enough to have saved my life instead of your own” What was I going to do? Kill her? Free her? My Master would not have been pleased if I didn’t retrieve the sabers. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t let her live and still have the sabers for me. I took another look at her: furrowed brows and eyes shut, trying to contain the pain. Why had I tortured her? Just in spite, because she was stronger than me? She had saved my life; and worse, she could have easily killed me twice already.  
“Why didn’t you kill me?” I asked, afraid she was too weak to even hear me.  
“What?” she whispered opening her eyes just a bit.  
“Last night, you spared me. I am a Sith. I am your enemy” maybe she was just brain damaged.  
“I don’t kill someone just because of what they are” her eyes closed again “Or what they are forced to be”  
“But I’ve hurt you” I said with despair. I needed a reason to hate her.  
“I’ve noticed” she had given up trying to resist the pain “It’s okay”. I could sense the torment taking control of her, dragging her to her death.  
With one swift movement I extracted the spike from her shoulder and threw it away on the ground. The girl screamed and pushed a hand on the wound, that had started to bleed dangerously all at once. She looked at me in shook.  
“You should apply some pressure or you’ll bleed to death” I said turning my head as to not interlock eyes.  
“It would be a shame” She managed to say “to deprive you of your victory over me” her breathing started to shorten. She wasn’t even going to try and survive.  
“What are you doing!” I kneeled on her side, pushing one hand on her shoulder. It soon became covered in blood.  
“Just let me die” she tried to push me away, putting a hand on my chest, but letting it fall a moment later, no strength left in her body now that she was losing so much blood. I tore apart her clothes, until only a black top covered her and I could have easy access to the wound “You will not die now that I’ve decided not to kill you” I laid my eyes on her for a moment, taking in the tattoos that adorned her arms, and then I ignited my lightsaber “don’t hate me” I whispered as I pushed the lightsaber onto her shoulder, ever so lightly, just to burn the skin and close the wound on both side. It wasn’t a brilliant plan but I was hoping it would keep her alive enough to find a way out of this prison. She was so tired she didn’t even scream, just laid her head on the side, almost falling on the ground. I put a hand on her cheek to support the weight of it, and I started involuntarily brushing her temple with my thumb.  
At last she opened her eyes, breathing in “Are you going to keep me as a pet” she blurted with a groan of pain “you can torture whenever you want?” She said with eyes so black and dilated, they managed perfectly to reflect her pain and fear.  
“Maybe I will keep you as my pet. You are no use to me dead. Also” I pushed her head back against the wall, making her sigh “you beg so well” I cannot deny I enjoyed her look of defiance, the realization that she was defenseless against me. I wanted to possess her in that exact moment, making her scream again. I let go of her hair, acknowledging it wasn’t the best moment to think about sex “I wouldn’t try to stand if I were you” I attempted to say in the exact moment she started getting up. She obviously didn’t have the strength to stay upright, and I was able to put an arm around her waist to sustain her before she collapsed on the ground “Did the explosion damaged your earing too, little pet?” I hissed.  
“Maybe I’m just trying to get away from you” she murmured under her breath.  
“You forget that I too am a force sensitive” my other hand gently brushed her back “and I can sense your fear”. But I could also feel something else, warmer, it grew larger as I kept touching her. I stopped teasing “and your desire apparently”  
She tensed “Yes, desire to hit you” I growled and removed my hand, letting her fall on the ground, chuckling as she snorted “What a gentleman, thank you”  
“You are welcome. Now stay quiet and rest. I will find a way out of this, but I need to concentrate” I had not one idea, but I would at least try.  
“Yeah, right, like I could sleep in this moment” yet she laid on the ground, and not a minute after was asleep, drained of all energy. What a little, defenseless thing she was.  
She was trembling. I was afraid her wounded body couldn’t survive the coldness of the weather, so I decided to sat down less than an inch to her left. Now I could see her all coiled and shivering, the light of my saber sending red reflects of light on her face. I wanted to touch her but at the same time didn’t want to wake her up, at least in her dream she wasn’t afraid of me. So I sit there, through the night, hoping the heat of my body could eventually help her. I wondered what had taken over me, since it was the first time in ages that I actually not wanted to kill somebody. It was the first time I felt something different from hate. \------------------------------------------------------------------   
When I woke up I certainly wasn’t foreseeing to find the head of the girl laid on my shoulder, her nose so close to my neck I could feel her breath tickle my skin. At first I had thought it was the ceiling that had finally crushed me under is weight, but then I became aware that it was her who had crawled up between my leg, and was now resting on my chest. She must have been attracted to the heat of my body in the night and unconsciously tried to get more. I froze in shock, as I realized that another being, a humane female, was resting on my body, and had for some time now. She could have killed me. How could I have been so stupid, so irrational? What was I thinking? I had let my physical attraction to her get the best of me and the result could have been catastrophic.  
But they hadn’t been. I was alive. And oddly calm. I also had a strangely urge to touch her, to feel her. Stop this! I reminded myself that if I got hard, she would surely notice. I had to control my instinct, she was still weak and wounded. I would damage her if I’d take her now. I had already damaged her enough. Probably I had hit my head in the explosion since I never, ever, cared about hurting someone. I finally managed to calm my body and the heat in my abdomen, but my desire to touch her still remained. I raised a hand and placed it on her head, brushing the mass of black hair. Force! Why was I quivering? Her hair was so soft, and I tried to remove a little bit of dust stuck in there. I wanted to pull them and bite her exposed neck, but at the same time I wanted to remain in this state of calm forever, sensing her through the force, and through my body.  
Yes, I had definitely hit my head.  
Eventually, after I don’t know how much time, her body tensed under my touch. She was awake, probably starting to realize where she had willingly put herself: right in the arm of the enemy. Since she didn’t move, I kept stroking her hair, trying to calm her heartbeat, which I could hear against my body considering how fast it was. She was scared I was going to do something to her and, to be honest, I was struggling to contain the part of me that wanted to press her on the ground her make her beg for me. But I managed. For now.  
After some calming brush, her heartbeat slowed down, and the tension in her body disappeared. Now she was totally in my power and I had to use all the self-control I had mastered in my training not to get hard at the thought of the what I could do to her. And yet, she would not make my task easy: I could feel her lips near my skin, a breath away from … Oh Dark Masters, had she just kissed me on the neck? I couldn’t have imagined it, could I? Now it was my heartbeat who grew faster, and I started losing control of my lower body.  
“If you do that again” I almost moaned, incapable of dominating my body “I won’t be able to control myself”.  
She didn’t respond, and I began to think I had imagined all of it. After all, I had tortured just some hours ago in the most brutal way. How could I expect to be forgiven? How could someone be attracted to m… My thoughts were interrupted by another kiss, this time it was longer than the other, right on the jugular. The spike of pleasure hit me so fast I gasped, and I felt myself become hard. Now there was no way I could control myself.  
I took her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck. Considered what I was thinking of doing to her, I surprised myself on how gentle I had been.  
“I see you like to tease me” I growled, but without threat in my voice.  
“I figured I had to thank you for serving as my pillow” she held her breath while I brushed a finger on her bare neck “and for not killing me … yet”.  
So that it was, she wasn’t attracted to me, she felt obliged to please me “You have no obligation towards me” I freed her and got up, with a sudden desire to slap myself “And I’ve decided to let you live. We are going to die here anyway since there is no way out”  
I turned my back on her, and sensed her gathering the strength to get up. She took my wrist, both to prevent me from going away and herself from falling “We can get out of this. And … and I do not want to … ehm … I mean I don’t feel like I’m bound to do anything”.  
“Then don’t do anything” I turned suddenly, making her take a few steps back “What is it? Do you think you can control me?” another step back “That maybe you can use me and kill me when I’m asleep at your side?” I bared my teeth as she hit her back on the wall. No space left to go, her body press against mine. I leaned in “Am I not just a monster to you? Remember I can sense your fear”  
“If I wanted you dead, I would have left the ceiling crush you, instead of almost dying saving your stupid ass” she pushed one finger against my chest, poking me “And I sense your fear too, the fear of being vulnerable. I could sense your emotion in the force the moment I met you” she was so pale from the effort to stand that, without thinking, I wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her against the wall “Your rage, your passion, they are so vivid! And they are the same I have to keep under control every second of my life. You’ve seen it” she let her hand move to the part of my chest that wasn’t covered by any clothes “We both use our emotions as fuels and … and just because your actions are not yours, since you are just following the orders of your Master, that doesn’t make you are a monster” I showed her my teeth as a warning to what she was about to say “You can regain control of yourself. Stop doing bad just because you are ordered to”  
“So I was right, you want to control me!”  
“I just want to help you” her hand still rested on my skin, cold as ice. It was almost pleasant against the heat of my body. I was torn between the desire to rip her heart out and biting her lip “You think you know me, but you would never understand” she glanced at me with a look of defiance and then lowered her mental barriers. In that moment, I could actually, truly, feel her. It hit me so hard: all the emotions, the fear, the pain. Oh the pain was unbearable. She had fooled me, letting out only a shadow of what she was actually feeling. My stomach closed as I felt her anger, her utter desire for destruction. I took a step back “How, how can you feel this? How can you control it? It must hurt so much …” I had a sudden desire to caress her cheek as she smiled in pain.  
“These emotions give me a purpose since I was born, but it is me who control them, and I have turned my pain into strength. And no one will ever control me” her black eyes were full of determination “So believe me when I tell you that no one will understand you better than me. I can free you. We can help each other”  
“You are a slave of the Jedi council as I am of my Master” Why was my body betraying me? My hand, that still rested on her waist, moved under her top. I saw her pupils dilate as the feeling of my hand touching her cold body hit her.  
“I just help them sometimes, it doesn’t mean I’ll follow their orders as a dog” she managed to say, still shocked “Otherwise you would be dead by now”  
“You tried” she raised an eyebrow as to deny what I had just said.  
“Believe me, you would have noticed the difference between me playing” she licked her lips “and me trying”  
“And yet, here you are at my mercy” I shouldn’t have said anything. She used her head to hit me on the forehead, then moved her leg to make me trip on the ground, her knees blocking my arms on the floor. I didn’t know how, she had managed to slip my lightsaber from my belt and now ignited it near my neck. All of this had happened so fast I didn’t even had had the time to feel surprise.  
“Don’t fool yourself” She deactivated the saber and placed it back, brushing her hand against my leg in the process. Adding the fact that she was sitting on my hips, I started focusing on my breath to avoid getting hard “I’m hurt but that doesn’t mean I won’t put up a fight”  
“Just because you are on top” I managed to free a hand from under her leg and used to take a hold of her shirt and drag her down toward my face, stopping just an inch away “doesn’t mean you are in control” she lost balance ad used her hands as a lever to avoid crushing against my face. Was she blushing? I took advantage of the moment and sit down, forcing her to straighten and free my other arm. In this position she sat completely on my lap. “You are too tender-hearted to actually be of any danger”  
“I try not to kill anyone” she said avoiding my eyes.  
“Oh yes, I noticed that earlier” I chuckled.  
“It’s a work in progress. I hate when someone gives me stupid names”  
“Is that so, little pet?” this time she raised her gaze. And then she flicked my nose. No one had ever dared that. I would have surely killed them. But in this case I didn’t actually know how to react.  
So I kissed her.  
It felt strange. I had never kissed anyone. It wasn’t a necessity my mastered believed had to be taken care of. I could fulfill my biological needs, I had masturbated before, but I had never laid with a female. I didn’t actually know what to do, I just let my instinct take over me while a slowly pinned her to the ground, one hand behind her head, the other blocking her arms above her head. My legs were between hers, so I had completely access to her. I bit her lips, gently, and started to work my way toward her neck. As I had suspected, it was a rather sensible place, since as soon as I touched it she let out a moan. That single sound coming from her mouth got me so hard it was almost painful. I licked it a bit, and kissed her again, the power I had over her excited me to the point I was losing control of my actions. I let go of her hand so I could move better, but in that moment she cried in pain. I detached in an instant “What is it?” She sat up, the right hand pressing against her left shoulder.  
“It’s just” her eyes were watery “it hurts” she crawled near a piece of wall to support her weight, uncertain whether or not to touch her wound for some comfort “I need rest. I’- I’m sorry”.  
I got up “It’s my fault, it is me who has hurt you” I clenched my fists.  
“You wouldn’t be the first. If it makes you feel better, I can see the bump on your head from when I hit you the other night. Now stop acting like an idiot and come here!”  
“What?” I touched my head in disbelief. There actually was a bump.  
“I need to rest, then we will figure out a way to get out of this hole” I watched her as she laid down and used her hand as a pillow.  
“But you just woke up”  
“it’s still night, and I’m going to use every bit of it. You can stay up and do nothing, it’s your choice”  
She was terribly annoying. I took off my cape and gave it to her “Use this” I offered.  
She furrowed her brow for a second, not knowing what to do “Aren’t you cold?” without waiting for an answer, she took the cape and used it to cover herself, then smiled grateful at me.  
“Maybe you haven’t noticed but I’m always hot” Actually I was sweating, so I decided to take off the upper part of my clothes, in order to cool down. As soon as I did it, I realized what an amazing idea it had been. The girl tried not to look at me as I adjusted the robes and let them fall over my belt “Like what you see?” she almost jumped from where she laid.  
“Seen better” she murmured, covering her face with the cloak. I was quite muscular, since my daily training required continuous physical improvement.  
“Is that so?” I laid down next to her back, but not too close, my head laid on a rock so it was higher than the rest of my body.  
“Maybe. How are you not cold?” she said trembling. I instinctively passed an arm around her waist and dragged her body until it was next to my side. She relaxed a bit and turned to face me, she seemed to ponder the possibilities then, as I watched in astonishment, she laid her head on my chest “Oh and you are also so soft” I felt her lips going up in a smile against my skin.  
“I am not soft” I growled.  
“Yes you are” she slowly raised her wounded arm and let it rest on my pec “Oh, that’s why. You have two hearts” It wasn’t a question, she had detected my second heartbeat and now stood still, focusing on the sound of my organs as they slowly beat. Her fingers started moving casually along my chest “So many …” She murmured, and I figured she was referring to my tattoos. She had a lot of them too, different from mine: there were animals, planets, symbols, all along her arms and back, but I had only got a glance at them. Her fingers moved down tracing the shape of my abdominals, following the lines of my body and its ornamentations, that reached down to my pubic area and continued on my legs up to my feet. My head felt dizzy as she reached the three lines that converged just before the lace of my pants. My anticipation on what she was going to do to me grew, the thought of her hand slowly descending and grabbing …she had stopped, her breath slow and regular. She had fallen asleep.  
And I followed soon after. \------------------------------------------------------------------   
When I opened my eyes, it felt like something was forcing me on the ground, making it hard to breath. Was I being attacked in my sleep? Had she tied me? Then I looked down and smiled at my own stupidity, because there she was, half laying on me, one arm over my abdomen, her leg over mine. She had, in a sort of way, attacked me. What was I going to do? Could I move? Should I wake her up? I had not been trained for this. I took a deep breath and she moved, stretching her leg and squeezing me tighter. Some light managed to get in, reaching us through the crack of the thousands of pieces of building that buried us alive. I was still distracted by the light when she decided to get up, and I instinctively put my harm across her back, forcing her against me “Wait” I said with a hoarse voice.  
“We are gonna die either from hypoxia or hunger if we don’t do something about it” she was still covered with my cape, but her dark hair was all over me, tickling my neck.  
“I could eat you” she looked at me, a concerned look on her face “I’m joking” I added just after.  
“Please never do that again” she hid her face under my arm “I cannot understand your facial expression that well”  
“If we’ll die anyway” I raised my arm to expose her “we might as well have fun in the meantime?” I asked coyly.  
Her eyes darkened “No we can’t” she tried to move again, but I squeezed her once again. Then it hit me “Do I disgust you?” I asked, actually terrified of her answer. She didn’t respond, and that was the answer I needed. I let go of her so she could get up and distance herself from me. I should have suspected it. That’s what you get when you start feeling … things.  
“My mother was a Jedi” she sighed after a long silence.  
“I didn’t know Jedi were allowed to have children” I said not knowing how to react.  
“They are not” she continued, keeping her back to me, while I still laid on the ground “She was captured. And raped. By a Sith” I froze while she kept talking “he kept her prisoner until she gave birth to me. After that, he killed her. He trained me until I was strong enough to build my own lightsaber. I used it to kill him” she rushed her saber “The Jedi found me short after. They decided to spare me, taught me how to control my attraction to the dark side, taught me their ways, how to dominate my emotions. But the anger” I sensed a tremble in the force as she turned to face me “the rage, will always fuel me. That’s why I am so strong. I am the best of both side. I was designed to destroy. I was born from pain. But hey, who cares?!” she sniffed “Just so you know” she added as if nothing had happened. She was afraid of me, of what I represented “I’m keeping your cape” she hugged herself “Since you destroyed my clothes”  
“I-” What was I going to say? I won’t hurt you? Right, like I hadn’t just tortured her to the bridge of death.  
“Don’t. I don’t want your pity. Just … let’s find a way out, shall we?” she started to take a look around, using her saber to enlighten the space better. At last she stopped in front of a piece of wall that was rather free of other debris. Then started looking at it, almost as if she wanted to pierce it with a glance.  
“Are you going to ask it to move?” she smirked at my comment.  
“I might. Now please keep this warm for me” she took off the cape and gave it back to me. The she stretched “Maximum effort” she murmured under her breath. What was she going to do? Cut through the earth until we reached the surface? I should have checked if she had a fever. She positioned herself in front of the piece of wall that hadn’t been destroyed by the explosion and still maintained his original function, even thought there was no actual ceiling to hold. I followed her, puzzled about was she was going to do. Kenna, if I remembered her name correctly, put her hands back, then suddenly pushed them forward, and at the same she slid her right foot in front of her. I froze as the wall moved backward: where there once was cement, now was a circular empty space, enough for three people to pass through. She was panting but didn’t stop; she used one leg to gain momentum, and jumped kicking horizontally in the air: the wall moved again. Now in front of her there was a 4-5 meters long tunnel. It took me a moment to realize that she had put a hand on the wall that still remained, holding her wounded shoulder. I got to her in less than a blink.  
“I’m fine” she whined as I put my cape around her shivering body “Told you I had a plan”  
“A plan to kill yourself” she looked at me in disbelief.  
“You could at least act a bit surprised to what I just did” she snorted.  
“If you are going to brag about your abilities I might try to silence you in a way or another” I looked at her, challenging her to actually try. Hoping she would. But she didn’t react “I must admit that was quite something you did” I finally surrendered “Did you force-pushed it?”  
“Not really” she lit up at my comment “I asked it to move” she blinked at me “gave a bit of encouragement. It’s called elemental control. It basically exploits the force present in every living thing to make it obey to you, even if it is quite a simplistic explanation” she shrugged.  
“It doesn’t look like something the Jedi would teach” I suspected there was something she wasn’t telling me.  
“Yep. They don’t know that I can do it” she lowered her voice to a point I almost couldn’t hear her “They wouldn’t approve. But It’s fun. Some dark force users taught me …”  
“Dark force users? Do you mean other Sith?” I couldn’t believe this girl.  
“Why, are you jealous?” she smirked as I blushed, lucky for me my skin was already red so she didn’t even notice “But no, not Sith. Jedi and Sith are not the only force users in this galaxy. There is so much more that you both don’t know about. Those words are just definitions, limits you impose yourself to justify you hate towards each other”  
“Jedi don’t hate”  
“They do. In their own way” she closed her eyes “Believe me. Anyway, I was lucky enough to be allowed to learn this art. Apparently they liked me” she smirked again.  
“I can confirm you are quite likeable, if one doesn’t consider your terrible sense of humor. And ugly features …”  
Her smiled disappeared “Ugly … features …?”  
I started giggling inside “You are terribly ugly for the standards of my people” she started observing the ground with much interest “No horns, no face tattoos” I took a piece of her hair into my hand “you still have all your teeth; and horrendous long hair if I can say” I pulled the lock gently “No deformities. How dare you” She raised her head and I seized the moment to push the point of her nose with my index, but then my hand moved down to brush her lips “Terrible indeed” her hand moved to catch mine, cold as the air of the planet Hoth, and moved it away from her face.  
“I-I’ve to keep going” she took a step back “The lack of oxygen is already damaging your brain”  
“You are consuming all of it by talking” I countered, shaking my head “At least you could teach me” I said “You are not strong enough to create the whole pat to the surface”  
“Thank you for the trust” she said while I got closer, raising a tattooed eyebrow to underline my statement, trying to imitate the way she did it “It is not as easy as It seems to be “she smirked “I just happen to be very good at it”  
“I will list it among the other things you can do very well, just under pleading” I watched with pleasure how she blushed under my eyes “Now, if you will …”  
“Fine. Just put a hand on the stone” She said shaking her head in disbelief, as I placed my hand near hers, almost touching her fingers “And let go of yourself, try to feel the rocks. Become them: you are the wall and you want to move out of the way” I observed as she removed her hand from the rock and made a gesture raising index and middle finger upright, and then pushing forward. The wall obliged to her desire, moving out of the way with a low sound, another little piece on the tunnel creating itself.  
“I don’t feel anything. Just dead pieces of building” I punched the wall, causing it to crack on the surface. She jumped in surprise.  
“Hurting others and yourself won’t help in this case. I actually think it never helps. Here” She put a hand on the fist that still laid on the rock, easing my pain with just her touch “focus on me. Feel me” That was something I could easily do, since I was focusing on her from the moment she had hit me on the head with a lightsaber. I found her in the force, the unmistakable energy, that drew me to her like a moth to a flame. Until it burns it. I let her guide me and finally I could sense it: the rock, the wall. I could feel the core of the entire planet. And yet, my attention was still entirely on her.  
“Do you feel it?” without thinking, I moved a bit further, pressing myself against her back, while she was still facing the entry of the tunnel. She tensed in surprise and I could feel her connection to the earth flickering, her hand still intertwined with mine “Please don’t distract me, it is already enough difficult as it is”.  
“I am not doing anything” I said with a soothing voice “You are so good at this I thought you wouldn’t be affected by me” I chuckled inside, sensing her distress.  
“I’m not” she let out a sigh. We’ll see, I thought. The moment she tried to refocus, I leaned in and bit her neck on the side “Maul” My name on her lips, like it was a plea, almost made me go crazy “Surrender” I purred into her hears. When she turned to face me I forbid her from saying anything by capturing her lips with mine. I detached myself immediately, fearing I had forced myself on her. It seemed I wasn’t able to do the right things even when I tried. I was afraid to meet her eyes. Was I going to see condemnation in them? And yet, I was surprised to feel her hand on my tunic, as she grasped it and pushed me closer, returning my kiss, harder than before. I started moving toward the wall, slowly pushing her against it.  
“This is the last time I’m letting you push me against anything” she said interrupting the kiss. I replied pressing her head back, using my mouth to silence her protests. Pushing her against a wall was the least harmful thing I was going to do to her. I bit her lips, then moved lower and bit her neck again, making her shiver “I’m guessing this is your weak spot” I breathed against her skin. She force pushed me away, and I gasped in shock as it was me that was now pressed against the wall. She glanced at me with longing eyes, then knelt. Oh Masters. She opened my pants using the force, freeing my erection. I was sure my two hearts were going to pierce my chest. When she put my member in her mouth I almost passed out. The feeling of her tongue licking the most intimate part of my body, of her hands on my hips, made me shiver. It was a sensation better than what fighting had ever made me feel. She moved one hand to wrap the part of my penis that couldn’t enter her mouth, while licking its point. I stopped fighting what was happening and let myself go against the wall, I even moaned. I had never moaned in my whole life. The feeling in my abdomen grew, and I was on the verge of the orgasm as I dared to look down at her. She met my gaze and, when our eyes locked, she lightly bit me. It wasn’t a real bite, more like a gentle touch, but the sensation hit me so hard I came in her mouth. What I was feeling couldn’t be described in any way, it was like a shot of endorphin aimed at my heart. I remained a bit against the wall, catching my breath, trying to enjoy every second of it. I didn’t want to move ever again. I wanted to be stuck in here forever with her.  
When I dared to open my eyes, my gaze focused on the pit of darkness she had instead of eyes. She had that annoyingly stupid smirk on her face.  
“That was-” I startled, not knowing what to say “unexpected” She raised an eyebrow as I tried to adjust my pants, only to noticed that she had already did that.  
“And quite fast, if I can add” she passed a hand through her hair and smiled.  
“I hate your stupid smirk” I growled but she just rolled her eyes. I was going to kill her “Well maybe we should test your own endurance” her smiled disappeared. Finally.  
“What?” She managed to say, clearing her throat, as I moved in her direction, making her retreat until there was no space left between her and the wall. I blocked her putting a hand around her neck, looking down with an intimidating look. This close, I could see her pupils grew larger as my right hand slowly crawled down her stomach, stopping just where her leggings began. I was waiting for her to tell me to stop, even if I didn’t know if I could really stop myself at this point. But she remained silent, awaiting my touch. I moved further, eager to touch her more intimately. I found her wet, ready for me. I knew something about human physiology, enough to make out that it was a good thing. I pushed one finger inside her, and she moaned, closing her eyes. This was going to be easy. I moved a bit inside, in an excruciatingly slow pace, entering her again and again.  
“Maul” she blurted under her breath.  
“Yes?” I couldn’t contain my amusement about the fact that I had total control over her.  
“Please” she moaned and put her head against my chest. That one word made me got hard again. She tried to push my hand further in her, but I caught both her wrists in one hand and immobilized her.  
I decided it was enough torture for one day, so I inserted another finger, and she brushed her forehead against my chest, trying to stop herself from moaning. I connected to her through the force, to feel her deeper. When she came, her body lost all strength and collapsed against me “Good girl” I whispered with a guttural voice against her hear, as I slid my finger out of her. I let go of her wrists and used that hand to brush her hair. After a few seconds I pulled her head back, forcing her to look at me, her body offering not a bit of resistance to my command. I kissed her vigorously, at first, only to change to a more delicate approach. She put a hand around my back, tracing my muscle. Our tongues were now touching and my hand rested under her top, not wanting her to detach from me.  
“I still won” she said interrupting the kiss. I couldn’t believe this girl. “Now please, let’s focus on getting out of here” Was she going to ignore what had just happened? Was she used to do this with others males? “I’m starving” As to underline this statement, her stomach grumbled. I shook my head as we got to work.


	3. Control

The sun. I couldn’t believe it. My shoulder pulsed in pain as I breathed hard, trying to recover from the immense physical trial of leaving that damn hole. I laid on the ground and stared directly into the small sun. A shadow blocked my view “We should find a hospital” Maul started to look around. We had just emerged from the debris of what used to be the Laboratories. The explosion hadn’t destroyed the city as I had feared, the building itself had avoided that, but the aftershock waived had still laid enough destruction. Some houses had fallen, just around the perimeter. But it hadn’t been a tragedy as terrible as it could have been. I trembled at the thought of what the Cartel could have done if they had built better version of the weapon. Lucky for me I had managed to stole the plans.

The plans.

Where were the plans?

I started laughing "Have you gone crazy at last?” Maul looked at me with concern “I think I see a medical center just there”

“Oh I can’t believe this. The plans were in my cape” I kept laughing.

“And where is it now?” He helped me get up, starting to drag me toward the hospital.

“Mmm. I think the fifth floor, maybe sixth. You could try and search” The council was going to kill me. But in the end, I had destroyed the weapon, so it was a victory, wasn't it?

“I can’t believe we almost died for that thing and you lost it” he was practically carrying me into his arms “How have you managed to survive for so long?”

“I’m cute. And funny” I murmured as I passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling strange. For a bit I couldn’t figure out what it was, then I understood: I didn’t feel any pain. I tried rotating my arm and I only felt a little sting but apart for that, I felt fine. I glanced at the black t-shirt I was wearing, furrowing my eyebrows seeing the trace of a bandage under the sleeve. I got up, trying to figure out where I was. It was a quite big cabin, with a nice wide bed but little to no other ornaments. I found my saber next to the bed, near my boots. I put those on and attached the saber to the loop of my pants. I exited the room and headed for the cockpit. The ship was still on land and I could see the city from the window, close enough to notice the ruins of the laboratories. So it hadn’t been a dream. That meant …

“You are awake” I startled and turned around to see Maul, leaning on the entrance of the cockpit. He seemed _bigger_ in the daylight. I couldn’t help but stare a little at his bare chest: his body was considerably well-built, almost all muscle.

“You surely hate clothes” I managed to say to distract myself from the fact that I wanted to touch him very, very badly.

“That’s the only thing you have to say to me?” He crossed his arm.

“Did _you_ put me in this shirt?” I crossed my arm too. I knew what I wanted me to say but I would make him suffer a bit.

“I asked the nurse to do it. Your clothes were a bit … covered in blood. I haven’t touched you, if that is what you are asking”

“Nurse?” How long had I slept for? I had been to a hospital? I couldn’t remember anything.

“From the medical facility to which I had to drag you. Nothing else to say?” he squinted his eyes.

“Did you steal this ship?” he rolled his eyes and turned to leave “Wait” I sprinted after him, almost crushing into him as he rapidly turned again.

“What?” He spat out and raised an eyebrow looking down at me.

“Thank you” his yellow eyes didn’t seem so hostile now I actually had enough light to take a look at them.

“I had fun. You should have seen the face of everyone at the medical center. I should go out more often” He patted my head “Now, prepare to leave.”

“Leave? To where?” I took a step back. What did he have in mind? Kidnap me for a ransom? Sell me? Bring me to his Master? I started reaching for my saber but I stopped: I didn’t want to fight him; I didn’t know if I _could_ …

“I’m bringing you home” I widened my eyes in disbelief “Then I’ll go back on Exegol, to face the consequence of my failure”

“You’ll … leave?” was all I managed to say.

“Yes, you’ll be freed from my presence in no time” he started to turn again, but I grasped his wrist.

“What – What if I don’t want to be free of you?” he looked down at my hand, then at me again.

“In that case I would say that you have hit your head harder than I thought. We have both suffered each other company for a sufficient time” my heart sank in that exact moment. I removed my hand from his wrist and smiled.

“You are right. What was I thinking?” I even laughed a bit “You know what? I’ll release you of my, as it seems, unbearable presence. Good bye” I passed past him, and managed to find the exit door of the ship while Maul yelled me to stop.

“What is the matter with you, female! I thought you would have been happy to go back home”

“Home? What _home_?” I blurted out, as my eyes started to get watery “No one is waiting for me. I could have died yesterday and no one would have _missed_ me. I thought-” my throat ached from the effort to hold back my tears “I thought you liked me. I thought you understood me.” I added in a lower tone “That’s okay” I moved one hand to stop him from interrupting me “I should have known better than to thrust someone. Go back to your Master, I’ll manage on my own, like I’ve always done” I was halfway through the boarding ramp when I added “You should have killed me.”

“Kenna wait …” I didn’t turn around.

“Please” He added, but I was too far away to hear him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn’t fully understood what had just happened. What had I done wrong? I had spared her life, I had refused to take her sabers, prepared to suffer the consequences of disobeying my Master. And yet I had managed to hurt her. Again.

I thought taking her back to Coruscant would have been a smart move, to make her see that I _cared_. That I felt other things other than rage. Why had she fled? Why had she left me?

I did care for her, I cared so much I was willing to let her go. Did she really think we could have stayed together? That my master and the Jedi would let us? Stupid, naïve, little girl. I already missed her.

I missed her. I wanted her.

I needed to find her.

I started running toward the city. She had left only minutes ago but there was no trace of her anywhere. She needed to find a ship to leave the planet. She would not have stolen it, like I had, since mine wasn’t big enough to transport her. And she didn’t have any money. Probably she would ask around for a lift, promising payment from the Jedi. What better place to look if not the worst bars in the city? The lowest living being hanged out there, desperate enough to accept her offer. But she also made an easy prey, wounded and alone. I fastened my pace.

It didn’t take me much to find her, mostly because it was a small city and there was actually just one rotten place who could host the people she would have been looking for. As soon as I entered, a hood covering my face, I recognized her: she was surrounded by three ugly-looking being, two of them seemed big enough to crush a skull bare-handed.

“Of course love, everything for the right price” he put a hand on her shoulder and I instinctively grabbed my saber with one hand.

“I’ve had a very bad morning. Don’t make it worst” she said pushing the hand off her body.

The male didn’t seem to understand and tried to touch her again, this time aiming for her face. I hadn’t had the time to help her, since she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him keel. They were now at eye-level, and she punched him in the face so hard I could hear his bones cracking from where I was standing. She force pushed the second, giant being onto a table full of male that were minding their own business, drinking their problems away. They eyed her and got up, hands moving towards their weapon.

“Yes, please. Try” Kenna grabbed the third being and used him to shield herself from the blast, then threw him, using the Force, against the shooters. The firing had annoyed other tables, and now the whole bar was in turmoil: everyone was shooting, hitting or slicing someone else. I was too mesmerized to even try and help the girl, as she made her way around, punching, disarming, force pushing whoever she could lay eyes on. I was a bit turned on. 

At last I managed to get out of my trance and I caught up to her, trying to catch her attention, but she didn’t recognize me and grabbed my arm, making me flow in the air. I landed in front of her, on my back, and let out a cry of pain.

“Always a pleasure” I sighed.

“Maul” she took a step backward in surprise.

“Can we talk?” I said as a Rodian flew over me and crashed against the wall “Outside?”

I followed her out of the bar in a small alley, away from the chaos. She adjusted her shirt as I tried to figure out what I was actually going to say.

“You are wrong about me” I started “I do care about you. I cared enough to spare you; to face the consequence of my Master wrath, for you. But I am a Sith. I’m no good to you. You deserve better” this only seemed to make her angrier.

“I deserve nothing. You thing I am a good person? That I am better than you? I’ve probably killed more people than you could ever manage even if you tried. What I am trying to say is … that maybe we can be better together”

“What if I don’t want to be better? What if I can’t be better?” I tightened my fists. She couldn’t change what I was, what I felt inside.

She covered my hand with hers “We can be … less terrible?” a trace of smile on her face.

“And what about my Master? And the Jedi?” I shook my head; it wasn’t going to work “They will hunt us forever”

“I will convince the Jedi; they will listen to me. They need me. We can do whatever we want, I just need to … help them sometimes. I promise you it’s better than it sounds. You actually newer know who you meet during a mission” she smirked and blinked at me.

“And my Master? ” Was she … _convincing_ me? Has she that much control over me already?

“I’ll destroy him. I promise you, you’ll never have to serve him again. You can regain control of yourself”

“I won’t even contradict you about this, since you might as well be strong enough to do it” I rolled my eyes because that was exactly what she had wanted me to say.

“is this a yes?” she looked at me with her big, beautiful, black eyes.

“This is a terrible idea and we will probably be imprisoned by the Jedi or killed by the Sith. But” I smiled “I don’t have any plan for the future anyway” she gasped and hugged me, letting her head rest on my chest. I enclosed her with one arm, hesitant, and rested my chin on her head. I felt like this was the stupidest thing I had ever agreed to do. But I couldn’t stop feeling this _thing_ in my chest, where there usually was just emptiness. And I felt the urge to keep smiling. Masters!

Was I _happy_?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“How did it go?” I said as soon as I sensed her arrival. I had been stuck in this little apartment for hours now. It wasn’t so bad. Small, but comfortable, and it smelled of her. I had relaxed, took a long bath, slept. I also took a look around Kenna stuff, but as each hour passed, I grew more anxious to know the final verdict of the Jedi. And to see her.

“Splendid. They accepted” she jumped on the couch with a snort.

“I can’t believe you actually convinced them” I approached her but she didn’t notice me, face covered with one arm.

“I have my methods. And I told you: they had to” I was starting to think she was going to fall asleep right there. The moment we had landed on Coruscant she had brought me here, a little house she rent and used as a base between missions. While I was stuck here, she had gone straight to the Jedi temple, to report to the Council and to describe our unusual situation. I was a little annoyed by the fact that she had yet to notice that I was wearing just a small towel around my waist, since I had only a pair of clothes, and were now drying in the bathroom. She had yet to notice.

“What did you tell them?” I asked trying to catch her attention.

“I told them you were an amazing fighter. To which they agreed. You could have told me you were so famous. Anyway, I told them that you were tired of your Master, that you didn’t want to be the bad guy and blah, blah, blah. You know, all the good stuff they wanted to hear. I might have told them that I had … ehm … I totally had you under control” What? I was a powerful warrior, free and without any leash. However, a little voice in my head kept reminding me that I had let her convince me to do this, I hadn’t even fought back.

“You did what?” she moved the arm a bit and uncovered one eye. I could tell the exact moment she finally looked at me, since her whole face turned red.

She ignored my question and kept staring “I see you managed to find the shower. Have you lost your clothes in the meantime?” she had covered her eyes again. She wanted to play tough, but I could play too.

“They are drying” I had hoped this moment would have gone in a different way. One that included me on top of her.

“Oh. Right. I’m sorry” she got up touching her head with a hand “This head each is killing me” she headed to the wardrobe, throwing a pair of joggers and underwear in my direction.

“Why do you have male clothes in here?” I asked as she offered her back to me. This female …

“You never know when a beautiful naked man might end up at your door” she turned around and handed me a shirt, and stared as I put it on.

I stared with disbelief at myself “Please tell me there isn’t a puppy designed on the front of this shirt”

“It’s cute! And you need to cover yourself… you distract me with all your _muscle_ ” I chuckled “Now I’ll go take a shower, since I stink. If I fall asleep and drown, please don’t save me”

“I might join you” I smirked but she rolled her eyes.

“You had your turn. Here, watch this” she turned on what I thought was a sort of screen. I had never seen a TV before. I got lost between the thousand show that were offered, and almost didn’t notice when she left the bathroom. Her wet hair where even blacker now, still dripping on her very oversized shirt, with a strange animal designed on it. She wore no leggings under, only tattoos covering her legs. She let herself fall on the bed, next to where I was sitting.

“What are you watching?” she yawned and casually put an arm on my abdomen, turning on the side.

“I have no idea” I enjoyed the weight of the arm on me, and I slid one hand in her hair.

“Perfect. I’ll just rest my eyes for a second, then we can go out … eat … something …” she fell asleep in that moment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to an empty bed. TV shut off. Only the light on my bedtable was on.

“Maul?” I called, but of course he wasn’t here. How long had I slept? My hair was still wet, so it couldn’t have been that long. _Do not panic_ , I remained myself. I started thinking about a search plan when the door opened and he entered the room “I’m gonna kill you” I said with a killer look on my face.

“I see sleeping always puts you in a good mood” he answered smiling.

“Where have you been?”

“I was hungry” He raised a hand, holding some plastic bags “I bought food, even though I have no idea of what it may be.” He seemed so ordinary now, maybe in another life he could have been just a simple Zabrak enjoying a plain life: no pain, no dark or light side, no fucking Jedi nor Sith. Just simplicity. I myself longed for it sometimes. But then I got bored.

“You went out? And bought food?” my stomach rumbled as I stared in disbelief.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t scare anyone. Not too much, at least. I think” he scratched one horn and I wondered if it had any nerve inside. I felt the sudden urge to touch them.

“Who cares” I exclaimed “You brought food! Do you want to see a horror movie?”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” he raised a tattooed eyebrow.

“Trust me, you’ll love it” I jumped on the bed and tapped on the sheet in his direction. He careful moved beside me, our shoulders touching. Half an hour later, the rest of our dinner were on the floor and I was using his arm as cover, hiding my head against his chest.

“Amazing” he said as the monster used his tentacles to rip the human in pieces “I can’t believe this scares you” In response, I shrank against him while a giant alien jumped out of nowhere “And you are the most lethal weapon of the Jedi? I wonder how you managed to beat me. Had I known sooner, I would have scared you to death” I was still gripping his arm.

“You did, a bit. But then I noticed how handsome you were” I managed to look up, lowering his arm so it now hung around my neck, my head still pressed against his chest. He looked down at me and licked his lips.

"You know, we didn't get to finish our conversation earlier” he said, a strange flicker in his eyes. My heart started beating faster as he blocked me with his arm, not hard enough to hurt me, but enough to let me know I couldn’t escape.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure?” She tried moving away my arm but I squeezed a little bit harder.

“Positive. You were saying, if I remember correctly, that you have me" I moved the arm, rolling over and forcing her to move against the pillow " _under control_ "

"Ah... That... It's just..." I moved on top of her, legs stuck between mine, she tried using her elbow to elevate her torso but I pushed her again against the sheet, pressing on her chest. I lowered my face until my lips were near her ear "I said that just so.... So...." I bit her lobe "M-Maul, what are you doing?" she said trembling.

"I'm listening" I purred next to her ear.

"It was just to convince them" I moved to her neck, and breathed on her skin. She shivered in anticipation as I gently bit her, just to see how she would respond.

She tried to push me away "I have to see the council tomorrow. I can't - you can't”

"Even better" I said as I started sucking on her skin.

"Maul! Don't! You'll leave marks" she tried to move her hands but I pinned her wrists down at the side of her head.

"I want them to see" I sucked harder "that you have no control over me" I bit her harder, making her scream in surprise "That you are mine"

"I'm not" she whined in a not very convincing tone, trying to resist me, pushing a bit against my grasp.

“Then make me stop” I glanced at her right in the eyes, pupils so dilated I couldn’t see the iris anymore. Kenna sighed and sank a little more into the pillow. Just as I thought.

"Let them see I have their most deadly warrior" I started sucking on the other side of her neck "under my control. And I can do what I want of her" to underline my statement, I bit her again, until I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. She moaned, not even fighting me anymore. She enjoyed the pain and lucky for her I was a Master in that. But I wasn’t going to hurt her … not too much. I let go of her hands once sure she wouldn’t try to move and slided my finger down, caressing her bare leg. I got hard thinking about how vulnerable was she, with only her shirt and underwear on. I squeezed her ass before pushing one finger inside of her. _So_ wet.

"I see you enjoy when I dominate you" she didn't answer so I pushed my teeth again in her skin, sucking and licking.

"Y-yes" she was surely blushing but I couldn't see clearly in the darkness of the room. She moaned as I kissed the skin, easing her pain, while I moved my finger in circular motion.

"Say that you are mine" I sucked just over her jugular while inserting a second finger "say that I can do whatever I want to you" she moaned, unable to control herself.

"I'm yours" she sighed and I kissed her lips, connecting with her through the force the moment she peaked, sharing her pleasure.

I bit her mouth "Good girl" I said as I fell to her side, one leg covering hers, one arm over her stomach. I was so excited, so _hard_ it hurt, but I had asked enough of her already. Her bleeding neck was a statement enough.

She rolled on her side, facing me, and brushed her forehead against my shirt “You can do what you want to me" she whispered and gently kissed my neck. She couldn’t tell those things; I was going to lose control if she kept doing this. Not know I reminded myself. She was too tired. I pushed her closer, trying to ease my body. Soon.

When I woke up I was still hugging her, one leg over hers, my left arm under her shirt, a warm hand against her stone-cold stomach. I buried my head in her hair and she mumbled. I couldn’t help but smile at her neck full of soon-to-be bruises.

"This bed is quite comfy" I murmured.

"Bed usually are"

“I think it may be your presence” I moved my hand to caress her skin. She reacted and pushed her whole body against me. I could feel her curves trough the shirt. “The Jedi will be very reassured of your total control over me today” I chuckled addressing her neck.

“Of fuck, the Council!” She tried to get up but I pulled her closer.

“Don't" I said in a low voice near her ear “Stay a little more” I could sense her conflict. I pulled her against me to make her feel me. I had needs too; and last night I had spared her.

"We need to go! We’ll be late" The heat in my body turned into ice.

"We?"

"Yes: we. The Jedi needed to talk to you"

"why?" I started worrying about what they wanted from me. Maybe this was a trap? Was she going to deliver me to them? Had she tricked me?

"I don't know. Get up and we'll find out" once again I forced her against me.

"Make me" I challenged her, using a low voice that I usually used when threatening someone, but I figured it would work the same. She tensed and turned around, a smirk on her face. Kenna didn't say anything, but slid a hand to grab my pants just over my member. I let her go and she crouched down on it, taking it into her mouth. I grasped the sheet as she moved her tongue around, her fingers tracing the line of my abs under the shirt. She started moving up and down with her head and I moaned involuntary, arching my back. It was better than the first time. I was so close to coming, the pleasure already taking me ... And she stopped right on the verge of it.

"Why did you stop?" I said with a desperate voice, my body aching for her touch. She climbed up the bed until close enough to my face to brush my lips with her finger, while I stared in disbelief.

"This if for ruining my neck before a very important meeting" she squinted her eyes "now get up or you will be meeting the Jedi with that shirt"


	4. Thrust

"As soon as we get over with this I'll find you something better to wear" Kenna mumbled and I just smiled again as my eyes lingered on the red scarf she wore around her neck, covering the sign of my passion. Red looked so good on her.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I inquired while we entered the Jedi temple. I had never seen it this close, but it wasn’t very different from how I had imagined it: deprived of every sign of expression. Of emotions. Empty like every Jedi was and ever will be.

"There's still a bit of my blood on it" she whispered pushing a finger against my chest, right over a tenacious stain of blood. I followed her along the hallway, taking in her blow. Guess I deserved it.

"Are there always so many Jedi guards around here?" I growled at their direction and they squeezed harder their yellow saber staffs. I sensed that they were extremely eager to use them.

"They've come to say hi. Please don't scare them" she touched my hand for just a second and brought me back to my sense. I wanted to grasp her hand back but too many of them were watching. I couldn’t let them see my weakness. I felt vulnerable without my lightsaber but she had made me left it in the apartment, so I wouldn’t have appeared like a threat. Like I needed my saber to be dangerous … "Can't promise you." I didn't need it anyway; I could defend myself without it. I hoped. A part of me kept screaming this was a bad idea. And yet, I felt strangely calm as we were escorted into the Council room. I reminded myself that it wasn’t her presence that made me feel safe, that I had always survived alone.

 _Liar_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That didn't go as bad as I’d expected" She said with a sigh leaning on the wall of the corridor.

"Were you expecting them to imprison me?" now all the panic I had suppressed came back. She wasn’t sure of what they would have done? I started thinking about all the ways I could kill her, but her smile made my heart skip a beat.

"More like you tearing out someone throat"

I raised an eyebrow " I cannot say I didn't think about that"

"I think about that too, sometimes" she chuckled "All’s well that ends well! Let’s go shopping!” Shopping? She always came up with new words I didn’t understand. But I still let her drag me to the lower parts of the city, far away from the claws of the Jedi, deep in the guts of Coruscant, not giving me enough time to take in all the people, all the places. It was just so _immense_. And crowded. Everyone stared at me, someone even pointing. I was starting to get tired of it, maybe I would give them something to fear! I could kill every single one of … she took my hand, and I lost the line of my thoughts. My anger disappeared while she brushed one thumb over my hand. Once again, I lingered on the thought of how much power she had over me already.

I was _softening_.

“Almost there” I let her guide me through the street until we stopped in front of a small wooden door that stood out among all the metal door and shops that surrounded it. She ringed the door and emitted a high pitch scream as it opened. I assumed a combat pose ready to attack the enemy that had made her scream but she jumped and hugged the old man that had come to the door “George!”

“Love!” the man said in response, and let us is. Love? He glanced at me but didn’t said anything. Why had he called her love? Maybe he was a rival, even if he seemed too old for her.

“George this is Maul. Maul this is George” she said introducing us.

“Pleasure” I said as I took a look around. I wondered what this place could be. There was fabric everywhere, mannequin, dresses and hundreds type of clothes thrown on every surface possible.   
“I had started to wonder when you’d get a boyfriend, love” I witnessed as she almost chocked on her own saliva.

“Oh, he isn’t – we are not - ” she started turning more red than my own skin. Whatever the term boyfriend meant, it made her uncomfortable. Fascinating.

“Yes I am” I hugged her waist enjoying her sigh of surprise.

“I must say I had some clues when you gave me those measure. One big male indeed” Measures? I squeezed her waist a bit more, trying to make her explain what she had done. A collar maybe, or chains to keep me tied and made me do her biddings. I knew I shouldn’t have thrusted her; my mouth felt like sand at the thought of betrayal.

While she explained the old man retrieved something from behind the counter “You needed clothes. I came here yesterday after leaving you at the apartment” I felt my stomach let go of the tension, and I noticed I had been holding my breath.

“You didn’t give me much time, but I always deliver” the man offered me a package of total black clothes. I grabbed them, hesitant “Go on” he moved his hand and gestured for me to reach another part of the shop, covered by curtains “Try them on” Kenna gave me a reassuring smile and I left the two of them for the small recess.

She hadn’t betrayed me … she had told the truth about my clothes. While I started changing I heard them talking “And this is the other thing, I worked on this beauty for weeks. If you ruin it, you’ll make a very sad man out of me”

“George! You know I would never. Your works are art. It’s not my fault if my job requires … constant change” I could almost imagine her face smirking. I came out of the changing space and two pairs of eyes started examining me “Perfect as always” The clothes were large and comfortable: black trousers, black leather belt around my waist, a loose vest with long sleeves that left exposed only the center of my chest.

“A nice specimen. Would you be interested in posing for me young one?” she slapped him gently on his shoulder.

“Don’t try to steal him. Here, a little extra for the terrific work” she passed him a small purse who I figured must have contained a lot of change.

“Don’t you want to try it on?” George said, faking a hurt voice “I love it when you wear my pieces”

“I already know it’s perfect, you are a genius” she kissed him on the cheek and gestured for me to leave the shop. The old human winked at me on my way out.

“What just happened?” I asked as soon as we were out again.

“I got us new suits” her eyes were gleaming while she hugged her bundle of clothes “You don’t like it?” her brows lowered in concern.

I brushed her cheek “No it’s perfect” it really was, it felt light and loose, breathable and not too much warm. It exposed the skin of my chest and abdomen just in the middle, red and black mixing together. It felt mine. “But couldn’t the Jedi gave us something? We are going to work for them, are we not?”

She started laughing “It depends. Do you want wear that horrendous white? It wouldn’t match with your tattoos. Black is _cooler_.” Cooler? She must have sensed my confusion because she added “It’s better? Mmmm … trendy? Anyway, George is awesome. He dresses me up every time and I look fine, don’t I?” I licked my lips in agreement. Must have looked to famished because her face lit up once again. “Did you think I was going to let you wear another t-shirt with a puppy on it?”

I couldn’t tell her what my idiotic self had thought about restraint and other unpleasant things “Something like that …”

“I’m not that evil” she exclaimed “but you shouldn’t discriminate my shirts, they are cute!”

“I am a lethal fighter, Kenna, what would my enemies think if I wore one of those in battle?”

“They would think: _oh look an adorable puppy_. And then die” her smile grew wider and her words clashed with her angelic face.

“Why don’t you wear that next time?” I challenged her gripping her scarf, bringing her closer, almost pressed against me. Her smell made my inside twist with pleasure. I wanted to _taste_ her.

“ _Because_ I am already cute and, contrary to you” She stared into my eyes, pupils and irises impossible to distinguish “I like when people find me adorable.”

“Well, I don’t like when people stare at you” she widened her eyes in reaction to my statement. I let my hand slid on her neck, without squeezing but letting her feel the pressure “You are _mine_ ” I kissed her and I sensed her surprise, but then she pressed back, grasping at my vest, and tried to smile against my lips. I let go of her neck and used my arm to press her against me. I needed to feel her against my skin. I wanted her. Kissing her wasn’t enough … I had to- she stopped my stream of thoughts pushing her tongue into my mouth. Oh! That felt pleasant. I tried mimicking her movements and soon our tongues were intertwined. I felt her hand behind my neck, pressing my face against her own. She detached first, panting, but I guessed I wasn’t in a much different state. She was growing fond of turning me on and then letting me alone to face my own arousal. I almost growled and force her to at least stay close to me as she resumed her slow walking in the crowded street. I had to stop myself from taking her hand like a child. 

“Let’s make a bet,” she said all of a sudden “next time, we both wear those puppy-shirts in battle. Agree?”

“And what do I get out of this?” I demanded as I surrounded her shoulders with my right arm. 

“Ever tried an ice-cream before?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice cream were cold. And delicious. Like her. I had had two before she could stop me from getting a third, mumbling something about me turning fat. She loved my body, I could see it in her eyes every time she stared at me, her gaze longing a little too long on my chest, or my arms. And I loved hers: I wanted to slid my hand along the curve of her waist and her hips, low until I could grab her thigh, and make her beg for me. I gulped at the thought of having her scream my name. This time for pleasure, not pain. Those thoughts slid into my mind for all afternoon, but my attention had been mainly focused on the exploration of the city.

It had been almost dawn when we had returned to the small house.

She threw herself on the bed while I remained in the middle of the room “Are you going to stand there all the time?” I inhaled deep. Actually, I didn’t know how to act. How did normal people act? She seemed to understand my perplexed gaze “You can do what you want, Maul.” My gaze shifted unintentionally on the TV “the remote is on the bedtable. No boots on the bed. I need to contact a few people … guess I’ll do it in the bathroom” I carefully sat on the bed while she left the room. I had never had a home, a place that was mine. It felt nice. I let my body sink in the pillow. Could I get accustomed to this? My body was only used to harshness and constant tension that I almost jumped at every noise coming from the outside. And yet, a small part of me held onto the idea of rest. Of belonging. I wanted the eagerness in me, the constant desire for blood, to stop for a bit. And I realized with amusement that today it had. Her company managed to awake my most wild parts and at the same time to keep them at bay. She had almost total control over me by now, but it was different from the one my Master had, it wasn’t based on fear or pain, but rather on –

“What are you thinking about?” she distracted me from my thoughts. I glanced up at her and my hearts skipped a beat: she was wearing the smallest and tightest pair of short I had ever seen and a black undergarment on her chest; the only other clothes was a silk nightgown that was open on the front and reached her mid-thigh. When she moved her arm to leave the holoprojector on the table near the TV it uncovered her left shoulder in a lascivious way. I stared at her stomach, where half a dozen tattoos intertwined with each other. I had never seen her so ... exposed. She passed her hand through her hair, moving the silk of the gown almost as if it was caressing the curves of her hips, and looked at me furrowing her brows, probably wondering if I was ill. ~~~~

I gulped but my mouth was arid “What happened to the puppy shirt?” my voice came out almost as a squeak.

My mind wondered about how her skin would feel against mine “Probably the same fate that happened to your vest” she said addressing my bare chest “Are you trying to provoke me?”

I growled and use the Force to pull her on the bed, sitting right on my lap. She gasped but didn’t oppose to my harmless but quite rough attack. The bare skin of her legs brushed against my hips and the weight of her on me made my inside twitch in excitement “You dress like this and then accuse me of being provocative?” she grinned and laid a frosty hand on my middle abs.

“I never said I wasn’t trying myself” she started brushing her fingers toward my chest up to my neck, until it reached my lips “But you make things far too easy” I brushed her forearm with my hand, wondering how just her touch could make me feel so desperate for more. I gasped when she stopped touching my mouth, my body in pain, lounging for her. But she didn’t go away, rather lowered her chest until it laid against mine and kissed me with renewed passion. I felt her hand reaching for my horns, stopping right before touching it. I pressed my head against the waiting hand, giving her the permission she was asking for. I was giving her total control over me, and she could have easily used the hold on my horns to pin me down and slash my throat open. I trembled at the thought of how easily I had thrusted her, from that moment underground to now. And she had never betrayed me. I wondered if she thrusted me just as much.

My horns weren’t very sensible to the touch, but I could still feel her brushing them with the thumb. I tried to remember the last time someone had touched them but I failed: no one had ever _petted_ me. I had never thought it could feel so … relaxing. My hand slipped under the silk gown and pressed her back harder against my body, the fullness of her breasts crushed on my chest.

I couldn’t control my whine when she stopped kissing me again and I despised myself for how pathetic I was. I had never pleaded for my life and yet I was ready to plead for her touch. When I felt her lips against my jaw I sighed in relief and the sound turned into a purr when she moved to my neck. I kept purring when she bit my jugular. _Purring_. I tilted my head back harder against the pillow, begging her to keep doing whatever it was that she was doing to me. She started kissing right on my throat and I moaned, but then she lowered her target until she reached the hollowness between the collarbones. I could feel the weight of her body shifting from my hips to my thighs when she started kissing between my pectorals, down on my linea alba. I raised my hips when she kissed my navel, pushing her tongue in deep until it reached my core. My erection pushed harder than ever when the tip of her organ slid along the skin, licking my body down to the pubic region. I hadn’t even notice her sliding my pants down until I felt the wetness of her mouth around my cock. I panted when she closed her lips around it and started moving up and down, making me moan uncontrollably. Her tongue was playing with the tip of my member, and my hips twitched when she pushed deeper in, all of it now in her mouth, in her throat. The thought of what she could do to me made me shiver and at the same time I felt precum leaking from my cock. And, as the sensation of pleasure almost took over, the warmness surrounding my member disappeared, and the cold air hit it.

“Not again” I whined, widening my eyes to look at her “ _Please_ ” her face was half covered by black hair but her right eye stared back at me while she climbed back on my lap and, without breaking contact, she grasped my cock and sit on it, slowly sliding it in. She squeezed her eyes as she reached the base, her breath shallow. A little whine came out of her mouth as she rested on me, the whole thing inside her. Both her hands where on my chest and almost closed into fists. The feeling was somehow similar to how her mouth felt, but it was tighter, wetter. She tried to adjust a bit, and whined. The thought that my body was doing this to her brought me again on the verge on the climax, but I didn’t want this to end so fast so I tried to control myself. After a couple of breath, she started moving, slow at first, shallow movements that made me loosen against the pillow. Then she started speding up the peace, raising herself until only the tip was still inside her, only for then lowering again, balls deep. I moved one hand to grasp her waist as I moaned involuntarily. My body responded to her movements without me being able to control it anymore and I was on the brink again, terrified of her leaving me once more. I didn’t want her to leave, not now during sex, not ever. The thought stroke me hard in that moment and made me reach for her into the force, fusing with her presence in there. At the same time, I raised up and used the hand that was on her hip to keep her still, my cock buried deep in her, who was now unable to move, as I emptied myself into her. I hid my face in her hair as the sensation of the orgasm hit me like it never had before, erasing all of my thought except for the image of me and Kenna merged together, in this moment … and in life.

I let her go once the last pieces of my consciousness came back. She raised her pants and fell on the bed on her stomach, still breathing fast. I sank into the bed, breathing hard too.

“Was this an apologize for this morning?” I whispered, my voice hoarse.

“Kinda” was all she said, her head was facing my direction, and I could see half her smile, the left part of her head crushed against the sheets.

“You should apologize more often” she laughed and her hand brushed my cheek in what seemed an uncomfortable movement to make from her position. I took her hand and kissed the back of it, letting it fall and turning my body on the side, my own hand now brushing her hair. She closed her eye and exhaled in pleasure as I kept stroking her head “You are a little pet indeed, aren’t you?” Kenna didn’t answer but the evidence was right there, as she kept howling softly. She might as well fell asleep right there but I needed to talk to her about my … _feelings_. I started thinking about something to start a conversation with but nothing crossed my mind and I was starting to lose her.

“Kenna?” I tried to gain her attention moving her hair to the side, exposing her skin, kissing right on the nape of her neck.

“Yes?” she murmured against the pillow.

“What is a boyfriend?” her uncovered eye opened in surprise as she tensed. I kissed her again, a little lower, where the skin wasn’t covered by the gown.

“It is ... it means … that you are in a relationship with someone … with both a physical and emotional connection” her eyes was now close again, her breath deep: she was almost asleep. I needed to get her attention fast.

“I see” I mumbled and grasped her gown, sliding it off her left arm first, then the right one “Like a _mate_?”

She hadn’t stopped me but I knew she was awake and alert “Humans don’t mate for life, usually … I-” she tensed under my touch “I’m not an expert”

My finger started tracing the large tattoo that covered her skin, a giant beast that I didn’t recognize, with wings and a body covered by scales “You have never found the right companion?”

“I’ve never searched. I just don’t see the point in wasting your time with someone who is eventually going to leave you after they get what they want.”

“Then why did you asked me to stay?” I had murmured my question next to her ear, using what I hoped was a tempting voice. I hadn’t had much practice on this matters but I figured it could be somehow similar to the one I used before killing someone.

She avoided my eyes, using her elbows to elevate her head and chest, so she could speak easily “I’m trusting you, Maul” those words made me shiver. I had never thought that someone would have ever told me that he trusted me, especially a beautiful female whom I had tortured to the brink of death. “But I want you to know” she added, and I meditated if she was shivering for my touch or the words she was about to say “you aren’t obliged to stay just because the Jedi will let you free this way” the next words came out like she was making a physical effort to phrase them “If you want to go away, I’ll protect you from them. I don’t want to forc-” I interrupted her, pulling her hair in a desperate, aggressive gesture, making her turn her head and giving me access to her lips. I kissed her like it was the first and last time. I let her inside my head, forcing her to feel my need for her.

My agony.

“Please” I begged like I had begged my Master to stop torturing me all the time I had failed him, or just because he wanted to remaind me I was just his apprentice “be mine.”

“I already am” she whispered against my lips, and those words made all the defenses I had built crumble to pieces. The emptiness in my body, that I used to fill with rage, now hosted something else entirely. In that moment I knew that I hadn’t been searching for revenge and death, and those would never have placated my hunger. I had needed something else entirely. Compassion. Tenderness.

Love.


End file.
